This invention relates to safety ski bindings, and in particular to bindings capable of releasing a ski boot secured in the binding in response to both vertical forces and to transverse forces and moments.
There are many ski bindings known in the art for securing a skier's boot to the ski on which the binding is mounted, and for releasing the boot when forces or moments of predetermined values are detected. There has been a continuing effort to devise such bindings which are effective in operation, which are rugged enough to withstand the environment in which they are used, and which are economical to manufacture. Many known bindings are complex assemblies of parts which are vulnerable to malfunction. Other bindings are effective with regard to one type of force such as vertical forces (relative to the plane of the ski), but are less effective with regard to other forces and moments, such as those applied transversely in the plane of the ski Thus, bindings are known having a heel piece which rotates about a horizontal axis perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the ski on which the binding is mounted from a lower, locked position to a raised open position in response to high vertical forces, the heel piece being mounted on a forwardly biassed carriage to provide the binding with a step-in capability which automatically cocks the binding when a boot is placed therein. This forward bias can limit the effectiveness of the binding in response to transverse forces or moments, since the forward bias is normally strong and difficult to overcome.
The foregoing problems are also present in electronic ski bindings which have been disclosed in the art. Electronic bindings generate electrical signals corresponding to sensed forces and moments, and these signals are processed and used to effect energization or deenergization of coils and the like when they exceed predetermined threshold values, to cause the actuation of a release member such as a solenoid. The mechanical device for opening the binding warrants the same considerations discussed above.
Commonly assigned German patent application No. P 31 46 318.5 discloses another ski binding wherein both vertical and transverse forces are treated by the binding.